Behind the Second Choice
by d4nte
Summary: Rias was going to be married to Riser, but her brother found another choice. Now, back from adventuring and trolling, Janus Valefor is presented as her second choice. This will crossover with characters from different franchises and stories. (OC) (Haitus?)
1. Chapter 1: Rias's Betrothal

**I'm insaneI mean I need an idea of what to do for my other stories, but I want to write something else.**

 **I don't own any characters of High School DxD except my OC, that's it.**

* * *

Under the red sky of the Underworld, Sirzechs Lucifer is scrambling around his family's old document safe for anything to protect his baby sister.

"Come on." he murmured, shuffling through the seemingly endless pile of yellowed paper. "I can't let Rias-tan be married to that lecherous chicken." Rolls of priceless paper and vellum were tossed around the room as clouds of dust flew above the scarlet head. He was looking for a better candidate to be Rias's groom, as Devil Tradition does dictate that the daughter of one of 72 pillars have to be married when they reach of marriageable age.

"I need someone strong and caring." Sirzechs thought, shuffling through an assortment of expired documents until he came across a glowing piece of parchment. "Now why would this reactivate?" he mused until he noticed the sigil that is glowing blood red.

"I-i thought that that Pillar is extinct!" he exclaimed in shock. Grayfia came rushing in, an arcane circle ready to fire and a broom on the other hand, prepared to exterminate whoever shocked Sirzechs. She slammed the door open to see a dust and parchment covered Sirzechs looking at her sheepishly.

"This is not what it looks like dear." Sirzechs stated, "I found out that House Valefor is somehow alive."

Grayfia's circle immediately fizzled as she looked at him in astonishment. "I thought that they were all wiped out when they were attempting dimensional travel about a century ago."

"Apparently," Sirzechs mused, "Nobody looks at the marriage proposals to see if a house is alive. Anyway, I now have a way out for Rias that's legal!" He held up the brittle document for Grayfia to read. She took one glance at it and stated, "It seems to all be in order, the Phenex progeny is not going to be happy about this, however. Now, it's time to bring this to Father for his approval. I know that he regrets agreeing to that betrothal after seeing the kid!" He jumped out of the pile of paper, and ran to his father's study, where Zeoticus Gremory is sitting, contemplating on how to save Rias.

He knew that his decision may have been hasty, but it would have led to the Phenex and Gremory Pillar to be aligned with each other. His greed had overtaken his own common sense during that time, but alas, there is nothing he can d-

His study's door banged open and Sirzech came striding in with a Betrothal Contract. "Father!" He crowed triumphantly, "I know how to save Rias!"

"With another contract?" Zeoticus asked, with his brows quirked.

"But read it first." Sirzechs insisted, holding the paper to his face. Zeoticus decided to humor his son and read it, only to later start laughing triumphantly.

"Yes," he chuckled, "This is just what we need to save Rias."

 _I, Krantz Gremory, do hereby give the youngest daughter of House Gremory to the youngest son of House Valefor for the price of one Life Debt._

 _The Betrothed shall not harm each other willingly unless if one is being forced, then this contract shall deactivate until another opportunity arises. All previous marriage contracts that the to-be-wed are dissolved regardless of importance._

 _If House Valefor or House Gremory is extinct in name or blood, then this contract will be shifted to the house with the closest blood relation of being twice removed to the previously named houses._

 _Signed,_

 _Krantz Gremory, Head of House Gremory_

 _Avante Valefor, Head of House Valefor_

"I can only hope that Rias will take this way out." Sirzechs sighed, "It is a whole lot less restrictive and more protective of the bride and groom. Much better than the ridiculous contract that was set up with House Phenex."

"True." Zeoticus acknowledged, "Now then, why don't you tell her the good news?"

The Gremory Sigil appeared on a scarlet red magic circle as Sirzechs disappeared through it. As soon as the circle faded, the Head of House Gremory relaxed against his chair.

"By Lucifer's Feathered Wings," Zeoticus sighed, "How did an extinct house became active again?"

* * *

 _Issei's POV - 1 Hour Later:_

Issei jauntily walked to the ORC Clubhouse, whistling a peppy tone. He didn't get caught by the Kendo Club while getting his share of OPPAI and he is going to see Buchou right now. Surely, today will be a great day. He walked up the short flight of stairs before the front entrance and slammed the door open. He really wanted to see Rias's glorious breasts.

"Hey, Rias!" Issei looked around the room, there was nobody but Rias, who was crying on a piece of parchment. "Ermmmm, buchou?" Now, Issei may be a lecherous idiot, but he can recognize when a girl is in distress, after all, his mother taught him better even if he is pervy. His father taught him well.

"Buchou!" He cried, jogging up to her, "What's wrong? Who's the bastard that hurted you!?" Rias suddenly then started to simultaneously laughed and sobbed as her hands gripped the paper more. Issei, in a surprising move of compassion, embraced Rias in a hug, while attempting to ignore those bountiful breasts…. Nevermind, he's enjoying them as well. But he is still concerned for the red-haired devil.

"My brother and father," she began, "was able to change my betrothal contract."

Issei quirked his head in confusion, "That's good?" He feels unsure of the knowledge that Rias was going to be married, probably to some bastard. Rias looked at him awkwardly as he started to darkly mutter about blond bastards.

"The issue with the contract is that I don't know who this Janus Valefor is. All I know that our marriage contract was due to an old debt that the Gremory House paid." She cried, "His house isn't even supposed to exist anymore! They disappeared after they got wiped out from a dimensional experiment in their main house. Did they fake the revival of a Pillar to save me, do they not know how much trouble they'll be i-!"

Suddenly, a runic circle appeared as an alarm pierced the air. Rias jumped away until she noticed that the sigil on it was of the Valefor Pillar. She immediately waved her arm and the loud piercing sound vanished.

"What was that?" Issei hollered, his ears ringing.

"That was just an alarm ward to warn me and Sona if the ORC Building was infiltrated. Sona should be here about now." Rias answered.

Sona and her Peerage came running into the room, brandishing their weapon.

"What is happening?" Sona asked, slightly breathless.

"Nothing. Just the new person that i am going to be married to." Rias stated dourly. She snatched the paper that was left on the desk, put on her glasses, and quickly read it.

"Must you place the glasses on?" Sona sighed, to which Rias gave an affirmative nod.

"Yep," Rias stated as she placed down the paper. "Valefor is going to come here to meet the 'fiancee'." She airquoted the word "fiancee". She then continued, "Issei, can you please gather my Peerage? We need to meet him and his Peerage. I think I need to dress up in something more formal if we're going to be meeting with him."

Sona then pushed up her glasses, "We'll be with you to receive the Valefor heir." Rias looked thankful for the affirmation.

As Issei walked out of the old school building to tell the rest of Buchou's Peerage, Issei frowned. "Do I need to dress up?" he mused. He sniffed the inside of his jacket and shrugged. It seemed fine to him. Buchou meeting some new bastard doesn't seem that bad, it's not like she is fighting a…. Flaming chicken or something like that.

* * *

 _Rias's POV:_

Rias never thought that she'll see the day that she'll be free from that damned contract that her father so foolishly drafted so early in their life. Sure, Riser seemed to be a nice kid at the time of their contract's conception, but he is now only a womanizing bastard who only wanted her as a trophy wife. Oh, come look at my beautiful wife, she was the prestigious daughter of the House Gremory. That's what he'll say as he bangs his harem of a peerage. She refuses to be trapped in such a loveless marriage. No, sir! Not if she could do anything about it.

She sighed, as Sona looked at her concerned.

"You know," Sona ventured, "This Valefor guy may be decent, you know?"

Rias looked at the parchment paper that labelled the time on which he will visit, **3:00 PM**. "I guess we'll find out." She responded.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Tell me if I should continue this one. Because I don't know about this myself. But whatever. All I gotta say is,**

 **Tata!**


	2. Chapter 2: Through the Looking Glass

**So this chapter is going to primarily discuss how all of his peerage members came to him. Easy as that. This'll be a huge chapter, but don't expect chapters these size unless if I have that much time in my hands. *fuck you so much science labs* what? Oh, umm anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

 **This will contain characters from Worm, Fate/Stay Night, Rosario + Vampire, Naruto, Kill La Kill, Soul Eater, Hellsing Ultimate, Tokyo Ghoul, Fairy Tail, and High School DxD.**

 **I don't own any character except my OC.**

* * *

Janus P.O.V.:

I looked around the house. It was tucked into a dimension that I was able to create and maintain with a lot of jewels powered by Prana. A metric shit-ton of them; a pillar is pretty much encased in rubies, sapphires, emeralds, diamonds, and acted as the anchor for the dark dimension. This dimension was only designed for one thing, to hold a floating island of rock and grass, on which it served as the foundation for the house. It was a simple house as well. Red roofing shingles and white walls. A small garden was kept to the side filled with an equal amount of toxic flowers and medicinal herbs.

I just received a notification from the connection with Ajuka Beelzebub that apparently one of the old Valefor marriage contracts reactivated, which betrothed me to a Rias Gremory. Taking a look at her alternate selves, most of the time, she appears caring for her peerage, even if she is a little too greedy at times, but what are devils without their sins? I shrugged, activating my family crest, calling my Peerage One by one, they either filed in or teleported in. Taylor Hebert, Blair, Seras Victoria, Shirou Emiya, Moka Akashiya, Erza Scarlet, Akame, Itachi Uchiha, Ryuko Matoi, and Ken Kaneki. All of them has experienced some form of distress in the past or just honestly wanted to come along for the ride. Honestly, I was just walking around dimensions for boredom and came across them at their lowest point.

* * *

Meeting Taylor Hebert (Worm Divergence):

I was only fifteen years old at the time. My parents had decided to go explore a dangerous dimension without me and they apparently died according to the single message that was sent back to me. We were the last of the Valefor family that was sent through the portal. Anyway, I was in the progress of opening a portal to Zelretch because the Schweinorg finally decided to help tutor me in dimensional magecraft, but not the Kaleidoscope. No, the Dead Apostle Ancestor wanted me to learn how to properly troll, that's what his boot camp is going to be: gaining a sense of humor. That's hilarious, as if I can gain one with an origin of Void. But, whatever, the bloodsucker is probably going to troll m-.

A body flung at his feet. Her brain was blown out and her vitals were already disappearing. There were diminishing signs of dimensional energies trailing from her brain. I looked up to see a woman in a fedora look at me in shock before the golden-framed portal that led her to him winked out of existence. For some reason, this girl has a sacred gear attached to her soul, even if God's power shouldn't be able to reach the dimensions. I winced a little at the statement. Maybe his power does, but he shouldn't be capable of sending Sacred Gears along the numerous Voids that gap these universes. Maybe, the old vampire intercepted the fedora woman's portal as a gift? No, then it would be a trolling than a gift. Anyway, I should probably save her, there's no need to let someone die like that. Taking out an Evil Piece Set, I was glad that I was able to intercept Ajuka without alerting the other Satans, otherwise I wouldn't be able to move around so freely. For real, the council would probably want to stick me in a room in order to preserve my "pure blood". I scoffed at that thought.

I took out the Queen piece. She is strong enough to take the Queen piece. Maybe it's the Sacred Gear that is boosting her worth. Placing it on her chest, I began to chat.

"I, Janus Valefor, hereby revive you as my new Queen. Rise from your death and be delighted by your new life."

The queen sank into the girl's flesh as the body spasmed with an unholy glow before all became silent. I lifted the body and carried the teen in my arms into the portal that was finally finished generating. "Maybe, I can get Zelretch to tell me what's up?" I mused. The darkly-rimmed portal collapsed onto itself as I walked into the Dead Apostle's office at the Clock Tower.

After the shock of realizing that she is a devil and a long-winded explanation of how this was definitely not a "Shaker" or a "Master" power through the demonstration of multiple magics, she finally accepted her new role. She justified it by claiming that she should be a monster that deserved to die, even if it was under the influence of the Queen Administrator Shard, whatever that was, it was most likely the dimensional energy that was gone. She seemed at a loss at the fact that she had lost her cape powers, but I informed her that she had a Sacred Gear, something provided by God, which we both winced to. She asked how God can exist if she is being bullied for so long, to which I responded that God probably doesn't exist in her universe.

She finally informed me that her name was Taylor Hebert, former supervillainess and now devil. She crossed her arms as I introduced myself, believing that I may be the Valefor from her world. She isn't entirely wrong, I do have that same persuasive undertone in my voice as its my family's genetics, but I do not believe in following a cult ideal for worshipping World Destroyers. I'm a devil, I want to keep stuff safe so I can have it. She became ecstatic at the realization that she has larger breasts. Her physique did alter to make her more like a devil, so maybe the Evil Piece deemed that her size was too small. I shrugged as she continued to crow triumphantly at a Emma Barnes that she's no longer a flattie while shaking a fist to the room. Keep in mind, this was happening in Zelretch's room, who is now laughing in an uproar at my uncomfortable expression as she kept feeling her breasts. Does she no longer have no shame now that she is a devil?

Anyway, we were able to find out that her Sacred Gear was called "Locust Generation Plague". That is obviously based on the Bible verse to which God sent a plague of Locust onto the Egyptians. Apparently, according to Zelretch, it gave her the ability to summon any number of Locusts with multiple poisons and control all of them effortlessly. She also had a balance breaker that allowed her to inflict the concept of hunger on people. That's nice, it would be a very good interruption tool. Knowing who Zelretch is, I didn't bother to question his knowledge on Sacred Gears.

* * *

Meeting Shirou Emiya (F/SN Heaven's Feel AU):

"You may want to go to the Fuyuki Central Park." Zelretch smirked after I was panting from his latest troll. He tossed me into a dimension full of Cucco's. They chased me for an entire week! My feet hurt. In addition, when I attacked them with Dimensional Slices, they would split into two instead and continue attacking. I only stopped when there was a literal tsunami of them bearing on me. Finally, he took pity on me by plucking me from my cowering position inside a cave. Never have I ever been so humiliated. Taylor was tittering on a comfy armchair where a chessboard was on a small coffee table. Zelretch had managed to acquire a Bantha tank to help regrow her arm. I groaned on the floor as I had feathers everywhere. From my hair to my ass. Seriously, how did a Cucco force itself up my ass in its anger.

After calming down, I teleported to the Fuyuki Central Park, where I see an explosion of the most vile magic wash over the area. I shivered in it, it's more corrupt than the feeling of demonic magic. What could've created that? I walked more around the park, sniffing out the scent of magic. The very ground felt evil, baying for my blood. I trudged on.

I finally reached the scene where the magic was, Only to see a red-haired male stab a purple-haired girl. Well damn, that's brutal. I could feel the holy attribute in the sword burning my skin, so I forcibly converted my Void origin into Light in order to prevent that. It was cool to learn that Void pretty much insures that I can change between various origins, except that origin will always be slightly weaker. I mean, it's still powerful, but not as stupid as being an incarnation like Zelretch was. Stupid man having Dimensional for both origin and element. I only had Dimensional for my element. I can use Void to mimic Dimensional, but it'll always be weaker. Anyway, back to converting my origin into Light was able to protect me from a lot of the holy blade's effects.

The auburn-haired teen sunk to the floor, as what I presume to be the Holy Grail wink out of existence. Welp, time to explain that to Zelretch as well. I bet the Einzburns will be complaining within a month. They've been trying to get Heaven's Feel for so long now.

I walked up to him as he immediately looked at me, albeit with dull eyes. Gosh, I hope Zelretch can fix him, I may be able to glimpse multiple versions of existence, but that doesn't mean that I lost my morality like Zelretch or any Magus for that manner.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with a heartbroken expression.

"Why do you look defeated?" I asked, with a tilted head.

"I-i-i had to betray my ideal to save more. Illya, Rin… Sakura." he sobbed, "Maybe Archer is right. My dream is stupid..."

Oh. I can't do this. I have such an issue emphasizing with others. Okay, maybe continuous exposure to Zelretch did grind my morality down.

"Okay then, why not get a new one?" I asked, "You destroyed the Grail, that appears to be corrupted, so why not be happy about that?"

"You don't get it. I have to save _everyone_."

Oh joy, he probably has a marble for that. I inwardly salivated at that. Maybe, I should poach him, but how to do that….

"There are still others that need saving." I answered, "There are people always crying across the multiverse, asking for just one person to come swooping in like a hero."

"Yes. A hero. Someone that I'm not." he morosely spoke. Well, that can't do.

"Maybe, maybe not. A hero doesn't have to be a Lawful Good to save people. Sometimes, those who have sinned will find it in themselves to save others." I answered.

He looked up at me, him kneeling on the leafy floor of the Park, and me looking down on him, holding a mutated Knight Evil Piece. I know, real subtle me, but he seems to be someone that is blunter than anything. I flare my wings, to which he tensed.

"I'm a devil, Janus Valefor. Do you want to join me? I can give you people to save. You can save whoever you want, or whoever needs it. Anywhere. I don't particularly care about what you do even under me." I asked, holding the piece. He's a magus, so he probably sensed the energy from the Evil Piece and my wings, it's probably evil to him, as he looked at it with trepidation. However, he seemed to steel himself.

"Why not?" he shrugged, "I've already sinned on my dreams. My name is Shirou Emiya. I might as well lose my soul to the Devil. How do I do this?"

He seemed lost. I mean, sure he held a carefree tone, but he doesn't seem into this discussion, as if he's having the thousand-long stare. If he's going to join my peerage then he shouldn't feel like that.

"You lie down on the floor and I recite a chant to transform you into a Devil."

He nodded in confirmation as he lied down. I placed the knight on him. I then paused, flooding the Evil Piece with corrupted light, I noticed that the holy blade disappeared, so that meant the blade is something stored somewhere. Most likely, that blade is in his soul, and I'm pretty sure that turning the soul into a devil may actually burn him inside out. I think that would help the revival.

"I, Janus Valefor, hereby revive you as my new Knight. Rise from your previous life and be delighted by your new life."

The park shone with unholy light as the knight piece sank into it. This time, the light was tinged with some white light. Interesting. At least for him, he's not dying Holy rejection. In fact, his wings have spasmed open, and they appeared to be slightly feathery. So maybe he had some kind of angelic ancestry that I awakened with this revival. I teleported the both of us to the Clock tower as I immediately grabbed the rest of the corrupt energy and shunted it into an empty dimension and closed my connection to that dimension. It's getting easier now to mess with dimensions. I probably will never be able to fully use Kaleidoscope, but I'll still be able to imitate it.

* * *

Meeting Itachi Uchiha (Naruto):

"You know," Zelretch began, "You should probably find more of Peerage candidates. You know, you can go look through different universes that have some of your favorite anime characters. I mean, other people from different dimensions believe that my and your worlds are anime setting. I gotta go anyway, Ciao." He left by phasing out of existence. I think Shirou and Taylor are experiencing an identity crisis at the fact that there are versions of them where nothing went wrong and everything went wrong. I mean, I had one when I realized that there was probably a female version of me. Shivers.

"You know." I began, "I felt bad for Itachi. Even if he was portrayed for such a long time as a villain, I do feel bad for the fact that he did this all for the Hidden Leaf Village, who then condemned him. Maybe I can recruit him after he saves Sasuke in Edo Tensei form. I do want to see what the Evil Piece does, at the chess piece usually does convert the soul and then the body. Maybe it'll create a body for a sentient undead." I shrugged, already summoning a portal to the release of Itachi's spirit. I immediately grabbed his soul as his Edo Tensei dissolved before Sasuke could react with Soul Grasp and dropped it into a bounded field designed to safely and comfortably contain the spirit. Luckily, Itachi already felt like he was released, so it'll be easier for me.

"So…. Itachi Uchiha." I began. "This is the Devil speaking." That may have been the worst way of going about it, to be honest.

"How am I still here?" he asked, "Did you drag me to hell? It's not like I deserve to go to Heaven, especially for betraying Konohagakure."

"How would you like to have a second life? Despite what you think, you do deserve one, regardless of whatever you think."

He looked at me. "You want my services, don't you? I've seen way too many clients that make a deal as preposterous as that."

"Ne, ne." I respond, "I can give an extra life. I just want you to work under me. You can still be free." The persuasive voice is quite strong in me, or so I hope.

Itachi looked conflicted at that. "I don't deserve one. Even if it is to fall from the Pure World." Oh no, this'll be painful.

"Why do you not want to have a second life?" I asked.

"I failed my village and the only redemption that I've done was give Sasuke my eyes." he said, "I'm useless."

"Your soul still has the Mangekyou," I replied. "And you still did the deed for your village, even if it was sent by the wrong person. In addition, you were able to make Sasuke strong enough."

"Maybe." This is so hard to do. Why is it so hard to talk to him? Oh yeah, because he's a perceptive child genius. No pain no gain, so I might as well persist on this track.

"Even then, you were able to instigate the survival of millions of people by manipulating Sasuke, regardless of how you regret it."

"How do you know this?" he demanded

"You're in an anime." He looked at me with an awestruck expression.

"Well then. I guess I'll join you." Do people's minds just shut down when they realize that their life can be objectively viewed as entertainment for an extra-dimensional audience? I guess so. I hate having dimensional magic sometimes.

"Well, welcome to the crew." I took out 3 pawns, one of them was mutated. I placed the pawn next to him, not having a clue of how to place them on his nonphysical chest. After inspecting it for a few moments, he grabbed it with his hands. His hands? I guess he can grasp the energy of the pieces? Anyway,

"I, Janus Valefor, hereby revive you as my new Pawn. Rise from your death and be delighted by your new life."

I immediately removed the boundary field as the spirit started to grow flesh and it glowed a dark purple. Shirou immediately responded, "Was that what my resurrection like?" Oh, I forgot about them.

"Yes. In fact, you somehow had an angelic ancestry. Maybe I can teach you their signature Light Spears. I'm pretty sure all angelic beings can use them."

He nodded his consent at that, excited at learning something other than his swords. And on the floor laid Itachi Uchiha, with an Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan? Ain't going to complain anyway, I was initially going to steal a pair from a world where the Naka shrine had a pair of them hidden somewhere.

* * *

Meeting Ryuko Matoi (Kill La Kill):

I panted as I leapt out of a portal. "Seriously, Zelretch? You tossed me into a completely female world, while I was asleep. I'm so glad that I had a proximity sensor or I would've been reversed gang-raped, and I sort of do want to save my first time." I crossed my arms as I stared at him. "That was just a cruel prank. Who knows what I may do to you..." I muttered darkly as Zelretch just continued laughing as Taylor looked conflicted, Shirou was smirking (apparently, it took Zelretch 20 pranks that sent him to be the hero in multiple video games and almost 100 comical missions to barely salvage some sort of humor), and Itachi… Itachi was standing there unamused, in fact he was shivering. Oh, the Uchiha curse is a real thing, huh?

"Well, catch!" Zelretch yelled as he tossed a purple stick. Is that the Kaleidostick? I already caught it to inspect it when a rush of prana was injected into me.

 **Kaleidostick Amethyst Online!**

Seriously, a prank already. What? Does it turn me purple and pink or force me to sing in quatrains? I then turned to my Peerage, who are all shaking in amusement. I then looked down to see, boobs. I then felt the top of my head, are those devil horns? Oh no, he made a succubus didn't he? I looked at Zelretch, who was once again laughing uproariously.

"You'll need this to grab a certain girl from a certain world." he explained, "She is quite powerful and she just finished killing living clothing." This is Kill La Kill, isn't it? That's probably why my uniform is so skimpy.

"Don't worry you, little devil. It'll only last for the whole trip there and you'll be able to change between genders."

"Now why would I want to change genders!" I cried with a red face.

"Oh. Seduction. Isn't that what devils do in your _contracts_ " he smirked. The rest of my peerage didn't bother me, actually, Shirou was looking at me with an intense blush as well.

"Now," he continued, "time to go grab your next peerage. She'll be a little different than canon." A portal slammed under my feet and I was left hanging in the air. He frowned then forced the portal upward.

I popped into a city that looks stacked. I guess it's time to get Ryuko? How do I persuade her? I don't want to be a girl forever!... I think the hormones are getting to me. I sighed, men really are much better at compartmentalizing their emotions. I then heard yelling about someone leaving arising from Honnōji Academy. That sounds like Ami Koshimizu, Ryuko's voice actor. I guess that's easy. I see Ryuko storm out of the academy building wearing Senketsu and holding a giant case, the eyesight of Kaleido-form is very good. I jogged up to you, applying an illusion on my devil horns, hoping that the illusion would hold, I sighed as I felt the prana sink in.

"Why are you so angry, miss?" I asked as I looked at her.

"Th-that bitch thought that I would hand back Senketsu after he returned to me!" She furiously shouted, punching a random tree. It blew up into smithereens. Don't trees not exist in the anime? Suddenly, she frowned at something and immediately grabbed her scissor blade, pointing it at me.

"What is that energy I feel and why do your clothing not have life fibers in it?" she demanded, threatening resting the blade on my chest, my breasted chest. I'm a girl right now, snap out of it me! Should I tell her, I mean, she does like the blunt truth and she doesn't have anywhere to go to right now.

I flare my wings once again. She jumped back in Kamui mode and her Scissor blade held in a classic Seigan no Kamae stance. "I'm a devil. And I was looking for people to work under or with me. I don't care about compliance, I'm just looking for work associates in my escapades." I answered, she didn't lower her sword but she did deactivate Senketsu, so she does believe me.

"And why would I join you?" She asked.

"Well, I can provide housing and monetary resources for the first part." I replied, "And you can come travel with me."

She sheathed her blade and looked at me. "Why not? What does it entitle."

"You just have to serve under me and you can become a devil." I ventured, not sure how she'll take it.

"...Fine. I have nothing to do and nowhere to go to right now. So where to now?"

"Well, I have to warn you right now. My teacher is a bit of an ass and he turned me into a girl for a prank." I sheepishly rubbed my skull. She started to laugh at that, bending her knees and pointing at me. This is so humiliating. I sighed and summon a portal as the both of us fell through.

"Hey, Zelretch, Taylor, Shirou, and Itachi. Meet Ryuko Matoi." I resignedly spoke as she started to talk with Zelretch on how to troll others. Oh god, what have I unleashed. I knew that she was stubborn and hotheaded, but that shouldn't have converted into a needless want to prank others. I felt the prana disappear and I no longer felt breasts on me, so it's safe to say that I'm no longer a girl. Ryuko looked at me. "Damn, you made a pretty girl." I facepalmed.

"You want to do the revival?" I asked. She nodded eagerly. I gingerly placed 2 pawn pieces on her as she lied down on the couch. "Oh, how do life fibers feed?"

"Oh, they work by taking the actual life force of their victim."

"Okay then, does it like prana or my demonic magic?" I asked as I flooded her body with it, suddenly shocked at its sudden disappearance as the fibers within her body started to greedily slurp it up. "Okay, never mind. I guess that it works, i just wanted to make sure that no rejection may accidentally occur. Now to begin the revival. Hey, Taylor, can you bring the candles and the pigs blood."

She started to look a little disturbed at the statement when she noticed Shirou's face, who was struggling to not laugh. She immediately lied down with a not-so-amused expression on her face. I sighed, trolling people is so hard.

"I, Janus Valefor, hereby revive you as my new Pawn. Rise from your previous life and be delighted by your new life."

Immediately, the life fiber started to break from her body and writhe as her body started to buckle.

"This is weird." She commented, "I can feel something about me changing, but the life fibers are welcoming it…."

She's still awake. You know what, life fibers are bullshit. The unholy light show was made more eerie when the noodle-like fibers were flailing the air. I think my peerage are a tad weirded out about that.

The resurrection finally ended and she immediately sat up and punched a table. It shattered. She's a pawn, how did she get stronger?!

"I feel great!" she exclaimed, "Hey, girl! Do you want to spar with me?"

"Okay." she indulged as the both of them walked out of the room. Taylor's locusts already swarming around them. Ryuko either ignored them or wasn't bothered by them.

"So." I asked Shirou and Itachi, "You wanna find something to do?" Itachi declined and Shirou shrugged as I opened a portal to somewhere. Shirou walked in, the both of us gallivanting off to find for people to save, while Itachi went to study more tomes. That sounds like a D&D campaign if I ever believed it.

* * *

Meeting Ruby Toujou (Rosario + Vampire):

The both of us leaped out to end up on a grassy hill with sunflowers on it. I looked around and noticed a sign that said "Witch's Knoll". I guess that I can grab a bishop piece, huh.

"Hey," I said, "You can go explore, I'm going to save a hill from certain destruction." Shirou looked at me, "Fine. But make sure to actually save them and not cause the death of everything around them like last time."

"I messed up the calibration that time, okay!" I cried, "I'll be better at it." He went to buy some cooking materials from the nearest Japanese supermarket as I went for Lady Oyakata's hut.

I walked through the ward that was set up around their residence and stopped. In order to announce myself, I summoned my wings and stood there, waiting for their arrival. I must've stood there for at least half an hour before a crow came out to land in front of me.

"What is a devil doing in front of our residence. We didn't summon one, yet," it stated.

"Oh." I answer. "I was walking around and I noticed that this quaint hill is going to be torn down." The crow started to growl, which it shouldn't it just sounds wrong. "I've come to negotiate a change of scenery for your hill?"

The crow stopped. "We'll come out to meet you." it responded and took flight. Two witches came out of the house, they stopped within 2 yards of me. "Hello," the old witch started, "What do you want today?"

"I'll relocate your entire hill and replace it with a fake one. You can go to any dimension that you want. The only repayment that I want is something that is equivalent in monetary pay or services." I shrugged.

Oyakata seemed to consider it. "Will you treat Ruby here alright?"

Ruby looked at her. "But master! You can't just take the demand. Especially from a devil!"

Oyakata looked at her and sighed. "I'm old, dear. And the humans are encroaching upon my territory every day. We can't always hide away and believe that nothing will happen."

"Then I'll kill all the humans. I just want to be near the woman who saved me from them." she sobbed as she hugged the old witch. I suddenly felt the atmosphere thicken around me, Oyakata was looking at me. "Don't hurt her when you take her in, and I'll do the contract." Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned indeed.

"I promise that I'll be there for her and she'll be taken as a part of my family. Ruby, you do realize that not all humans are bad, right?" She glared at me furiously, whoops, the wrong move.

"They killed my parents." she heatedly answered.

"That's just one person. You shouldn't let an experience with one person color your perception of their whole race. But, whatever." I murmured, "Do you want to join my peerage or do you just want to be my ward?" I asked her.

She looked contemplative at that. 'What is your "peerage" comprised of?" she asked.

"They "used" to be a human that turned into a world killer (lets just call Taylor that, it's close enough), a magus or wizard whose speciality is in blades, a girl that's a human and living clothes hybrid, and a ninja that manipulates their life force to perform what can be viewed as magic." Dang, my peerage sounds weird if I word it like that. Both Oyakata and Ruby looked at me weirdly. "Oh, and my teacher is vampiric troll that was teaching me in dimensional magics." That's close enough.

Ruby stared at me more, than responded, "Sure. I'll join your peerage. I guess that they turn into devils when they join?"

"Yes."

Oyakata than butted into our terse conversation. "Okay. So what is your condition?"

"Oh. Ruby could've been considered the compensation. To be honest, I just wanted to help you. I'll port your entire plot into a world where witches are more widespread and commonly accepted. I'm sure Zelretch, my teacher, will be able to provide you with documentation to smooth any confusion over."

"Sure." Oyakata looked relieved and Ruby once again started to sob.

"You can still talk to Oyakata. I can provide you to with a dimensionally interlinked mirror to talk between. It's not like you'll never see each other again." I spoke. Ruby then started to thank me enthusiastically, with her breasts pressed against her chest. I am only 16 years old. I don't want to think about it, but the hormones are strong in me. Sigh.

I activated a bounded field that will encapsulate the hill and teleported it off Glastonbury, maybe she'll be a teacher for Luna Nova Magical Academy. I then turned to Ruby and Oyakata and handed the both a mirror before opening a portal for Oyakata to go through. She hugged Ruby one more time before departing. I sighed as I started terraforming the remaining land into something similar to a hill.

Shirou walked in holding a pair of plastic grocery bags. "Hey," he said, "I got the groceries. What do you want to eat?"

"Surprise me," I responded as I opened a doorway to Zelretch's study.

As she lied down on the couch, I inspected my chess set. Maybe a bishop? She is a witch, so that'll be best. I placed a bishop piece on her chest and chanted the magic words.

"I, Janus Valefor, hereby revive you as my new Bishop. Rise from your previous life and be delighted by your new life."

She became unconscious as the purple lighting once again came back to shine inside the study. I sat down and waited for her to wake up.

* * *

Meeting Erza (Fairy Tail AU):

I was in Fiore buying some Lacrimas, wondering if I can channel some of my own magic into it as an energy storage when I saw a bright light exploding in the horizon. Everyone scampered into their buildings as the winds of the explosion rented across the streets. I was still inside the magic shop when it came by, so I wasn't really worried. Might as well check it out. I activated a teleportation circle and just spammed it forward multiple times, until I saw a spirit floating around the island where the blast originated from.

Arriving at the site, I looked at the red-haired spirit. That is most likely Erza Scarlet. I know that she'll come back to life due to plot, but this is real life, it doesn't work like that. I floated up to her.

"Do you want to have a second life?" I asked. She looked at me then noticed my wings and jumped, well floated away from me.

"What are you?" she cried, "A demon? A take-over mage?"

"I'm not one of Zeref's demons if that is what you're asking. I'm a natural-born devil. Anyway, this is about you. Do you want to have a second life?" I insisted.

"I'm dead." she obviously pointed out.

"I can revive you as a devil. You can resume back to doing whatever. All I want is your aid in times of need for me. I don't need to order you or force something on you."

"So I can still be in Fairy Tail. You just want my aid." I nodded my confirmation.

"Okay." She responded.

I took out a Knight Piece. "Hold it," I told her. "And you will be back."

"I, Janus Valefor, hereby revive you as my new Knight. Rise from the dead and be delighted by your new life."

The area glowed purple as her body started to solidify and devil wings appeared on her back. "Okay, I told her. Here's a tattoo so I can call you when I need your aid. Honestly, you can put it anywhere." I told her. She nodded as the Valefor attached itself to her legs, than disappeared.

"You know. I have someone that will like to meet you. He also loves to use blades and needs some more work on his swordsmanship." I chirped. "Well, nice to meet you anyway. I'll keep in touch."

She awkwardly waved goodby as I opened a portal and walked through it to Zelretch's study.

* * *

Meeting Blair the Cat (Soul Eater):

It's nice to have a house of my own that is not something Zelretch provided. I was able to contract an architect to build a nice and simple house for me on an isolated plot of land, than removed it into a void dimension with a whole bunch of anchored doorways for people like Ruby to visit Oyakata or Erza to go through.

Taylor, Shirou, and Itachi has taken to their new rooms with ease. I think that Taylor is getting a little bit to into insect-based magics and curses, considering that I keep finding my chair weakened by termite infestation. I had to reinforce the legs to stop collapsing every time I would sit down. Erza had finally taught Shirou some sword styles when she had free time. Shirou was busy being essentially a superhero across dimensions. Ryuko is learning things from Zelretch, shiver. Itachi was my silent bodyguard and Ruby decided to instate herself as my secretary and did secret BDSM. She thinks that I don't know, but I really do, and I want to forget it every time.

Anyway, I was in Death City after coming to Death's office. Seeing as how I'm not a witch or a Kishin and not infected by madness, he honestly didn't care as long as I killed anybody other than Kishin Eggs. I was just strolling around using Mask Presence to hide my obviously demonic soul.

I found a cat wandering down the streets wearing a purple witch's hat. Hmmm, is that Blair I see. I would like her on my peerage as she does have interesting pumpkin related magic and will be very good at anti-army attacks. Now thinking about it, almost all of my peerage members are currently AOE damage dealers. Hebert has her swarm, Shirou has Trace Fire after being gifted more magic circuits, Ryuko is pretty much anti-army with her kamui, Erza has her own magic swords, and Itachi has his Susanoo and regular Fire Chakra attacks. I think only Ruby is the true anti-personnel being as her chains can really only bind one at a time. It'll be okay.

"So, little kitty." I said, "Do you want to want to join my peerage?" I mischievously held out a Bishop Piece for her to inspect. After sniffing it, Blair held it and transformed back into her humanoid form.

"Sure thing, Nya~" she meowed, holding it, "Maybe I'll be able to see you" She brandished her breasts in front of my face. I reined in myself and summoned a portal to my house.

"Well then," I swept my hands toward a portal that I had, "Step right on."

And that's how I got a cat as a bishop piece. Simple.

* * *

Meeting Seras Victoria (Hellsing AU):

I wonder if there is a world where Alucard was never able to recover from Schrodinger's blood. I guess that there is since the Multiversal Theory does prove that there is a universe for every possibility to occur. Eh, Seras would be a very nice anti-personnel with her sniper rifle. I guess that I know where I'm going. A world where Seras left Hellsing so that I don't have to experience a shoot before questioning experience at the hands of Integra and Alucard never returns. There we go! Allonsy!

I appeared in London, which was raining, in front of what appears to be a haunted mansion. I immediately cast a light spell and walked into the abode. Holding my palm up with the ball of light on it, I knocked on the door to the mansion.

A crack appeared as the door opened by just a miniscule amount and a red eye peered out.

"What.. Are.. You…. Doing… here?" it breathed heavily as the red eye stared unblinkingly back at me.

"I have a proposition for you." I stated, holding out a Rook Piece. I feel like I'm going to die for some reason, I subtly activated one of my GTFO crests just in case I have to bail. The rain and gloomy atmosphere were not improving circumstances.

The door opened and a blonde-haired woman in a police uniform shuffled out. "What is it about." she whispered, her shadowy arm wisping around her, "I don't want to return to Integra since Alucard is dead."

"How about a new start?" I asked, once again holding the Rook Piece towards her. She inspected it and then looked at me. "I'm a fletchling without her master, are you sure you can control me?"

"I'm not sure, but I can always give it a try." I respond, still standing in the pouring rain.

Looking at me, she took the piece and sniffed it, exploring its every curve with a careful eye. "You know," she mused, "I am pretty sure that you cannot be my master unless you give me blood."

I decided to humor her and bit on my fingers, causing blood to come oozing out. She drank the slowly oozing stream of blood and licked her lips. "Well damn, that's some nice blood you have there." she continued, "As long as you can provide me with cannons and other artillery pieces, I'll be happy to work under you."

I shrugged and the both of us sank into the floor. The raining London left behind as a black limo came into the driveway.

* * *

Akame (Akame Ga KIll - Post Plot):

"ZELRETCH! RYUKO!" I screamed as the Kaleidostick forcibly turned me into a girl and Ryuko then grabbed me and threw me into a room where a Living Fiber Cocoon resided. I knew that girl was a tentacle addict. I was able to escape with most of my clothes in tatters and my panties miraculously intact.

I blindly threw open a portal that led to somewhere that would keep me safe from that…. Violation. I was awkwardly tossed into the path of a traveler. Holding a black blade. I may accidentally die from accident. I hope you're happy you two. I can swear that I can hear the two laughing. How Zelretch removed Ryuko's fear of living clothes possession, I will never know.

The girl just stood there. She looks a whole lot like Akame….. I can make this work. I stood up, keeping in mind that I'm sort of naked and asked her for a cloak. She provided a plain brown cloak. Now, time to try to persuade her to join my peerage.

"You know, I can help you travel farther than what you can do," I claimed.

"How." she quirked her eyebrows as I flare my wings.

"I'm a devil." I plainly spoke.

"That's probably a Teigu." I summon a portal, which left her speechless.

"I'm pretty sure that only Shambala can mess with dimensions." She remarked.

"No~ That's magic," I respond, summoning a ball of light as a fire ignited on my other hand. She stood there shocked and then stilled, emotions wiping from her face.

"Then what is a devil doing here." she demanded, brandishing her blade.

"A troll shoved me into a tentacle pit and turned me into a girl." I deadpanned.

"You make a ….. Cute girl?" she said, awkwardly looking at my assets.

"ANYWAY, you want to join me, I can give you me-" A loud rumbling filled the deserted pathway.

" **MEAT** " her eyes started to shine unsettlingly.

"Well then," I paled, realizing my poor budget's mistake. At least I can go to certain worlds to hunt for a surplus of meat. "Follow me."

A doorway opened to my study as we both walked in it. I palmed a pair of pawns in my hand.

* * *

Meeting Ken Kaneki (Tokyo Ghoul Divergence):

I had handed out some contracts and just sent them across the universe. Honestly, it was usually just inane requests. Since I didn't have any adults to filter the more perverse requests, I had to refuse these contracts. I mean, even if I don't need them, I'm still filing the contracts that I completed so I can file them in the Underworld if I were to ever return. Akame was having fun being an absolute glutton with meat and burning them through within the day by sparring with my other sword-wielding members. Seras was exploring other worlds for funsies as she was able to hide her arms with the help of Zelretch. Blair takes the chance to try to seduce me with every chance that she had and laze around the house as a cat.

I was lazing on one of my armchairs, reading Real Account, when I felt one of my contracts ping. I shrugged and warped through it…. Finding a teenage boy chained to a chair with all of his nails ripped out…. That's just wrong. I think that my lunch was just ruined. I shrugged the body onto me, noticing the slowly burning contract on the floor, and teleported out. I noticed that a slimy and glowing appendage was jutting out of him, fanning into 4 of them. I paused in my living room. Luckily, nobody else was here, after all, how would they react to a literal cannibal monster becoming part of the peerage. Sigh. At least he'll be able to eat normal food in some amounts as he will gain the physiology of a devil when I convert him.

"Help..." he barely spoke as I took out a Rook Piece.

"Do you want to live?" I asked, holding the chess piece in front of me.

"Yes… Regardless of the consequences." Well damn, his hair is already white and he had black nails. He had the mental fortitude to last that long without asking for help. Or is it because the contract only just found him and activated. Whatever, I pressed the Rook Piece against his chest.

"I, Janus Lucifer, hereby revive you as my new Rook. Rise from your past life and delighted in your new life."

Commence the light show that I have seen way too many and… his ghoul physiology fighting against the Devilish magic. I constantly pumped magic into him as his body was being rebuilt. Finally, wings sprouted from him and I noted that his stomachs and taste buds has changed into something similar to a devil. Good for him. I sat down and wait for him to reawaken.

* * *

Back to the Present:

Anyway, everyone went to the living room and sat down on a seat. Everyone was initially creeped out about Kaneki until he found out that he could eat something other than human flesh, and proceeded to start crying and hugging. I informed him that he still had to eat meat if he had to maintain his powers, sadly, and he will still experience those hunger pangs. He had shrugged and continued hugging me.

"So, I apparently got engaged to a Rias Gremory in my old world." I shrugged, I was finally 18 years old and delighted in actually not having people ask me why I'm not attending school.

They chorused their congratulations. From awkward congrats to full-on hugs.

"Anway, we have to go there to meet the bride-to-be and I decided that my Peerage can come with me so you can see my world. If anyone wants to come with me, please stay here."

Only Erza and Shirou left, citing that there was an S-rank mission to be completing and people to save respectively. The rest sat there as I slowly started to open a portal to Kouh. Ajuka had kindly provided a house for us to serve as an anchor point so I attached another permanent portal to the basement of that house.

"Well then, it's time to go," I stated.

Ryuko was grinning maliciously, rubbing her hands. Taylor looked interested in seeing my old world. Blair was still sleeping on my shoulder. Ruby was preparing some of her…. Choice bondage items, I scooted away from her. Seras was cleaning her sniper rifle while looking at Kaneki. Akame was polishing off another comically large slab of meat. Kaneki was reading another horror novel, Dracula. Finally, Itachi was preparing his various ninja equipment and standing as stoic as ever.

The portal flashed open and our motley group came out, prepared for what this universe has in store for us.

* * *

 **This is a long chapter. Anyway, this will probably never happen again. Now then, have a nice Super Bowl Sunday!**

 **Tata!**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Family

**This happens right before Episode 7 of DxD. Anyway, this is also to get more of the descriptions of the Peerage out of the way. Maybe I can get to the plot sometimes… But now, I'm stuck having to do introductions. Also, I am thinking about changing my upload schedule for my gamer!fic so I have more time to complete and fill out chapters better. Thanks for the support on both of these stories!**

 **I don't own any characters except for my OC.**

* * *

Rias' POV:

It was nearing the time where I will meet Valefor. I see the minute hand slowly inch towards 12 o'clock. I gripped my dress and continued to flatten it in anxiety. Noticing, Akeno grasped my hand and shook her head.

"You shouldn't be so worried," she whispered, "Nothing worse can happen with him than as with Riser, right?"

This was quite uncharacteristic of Akeno; she must've picked up on my stressed exterior and decided to placate me. I nodded as I stopped fidgeting around in my seat. We had just came out of an ordeal with the Fallen Angels. It wouldn't do to just fall like a house of cards in face of this new adversary. I started to take a deep breath in order to calm myself. Why couldn't he have came earlier? I don't want to go home, just having to immediately go back, so I decided to stay here. But, it's already been half an hour, and I still need to wait for another half. I sighed, this is going to take too long. But what can I do, I'm stuck in this purgatory of thought, paralyzed in decision. Do I meet this new enigma or not?

The ORC door slammed open with a resounding thud and my peerage tensed near me. How cute. I sighed, I already knew who it was.

"Rias-chan!" my big brother hollered, "I have come to see the Valefor boy! Why didn't you tell me? I had to hear it from Serafall who heard it from Sona that he was coming here!" He pouted at me before launching himself to hug me. Luckily, Grayfia was trailing not so behind him and grabbed him by the ear. I gave her a thankful look as she dragged him to the corner in order to berate his shameful behavior.

"Wh-who was that?" Issei asked in shock at the Sirzechs appearing out of nowhere.

"Sirzechs Lucifer-the most powerful demon of the underworld and one of the four Maous-otherwise known as my older brother." I sighed, already mentally preparing myself for his antics. Sona, who was hiding behind me, looked around and sighed in audible relief.

"At least my sister isn't coming." The rest of her peerage also sighed in relief, most of them remembering the current Leviathan's overbearing character.

"SOOOOOOOOOOOO-Tan!" a blue blur sped across the room and went to body tackle Sona, who simply sidestepped the charge while groaning in audible misery.

"Hello, Sera-tan." The Sitri heir miserably grumbled with her hand palming her face.

"Since Valefor-sama is coming from a different dimension and hasn't been here for centuries, I was called to greet him as the Leviathan of the Underworld and inform him of any new changes to Devil Culture that may have arisen within the last 2 centuries… give or take." She happily cried, while she once again went for another glomp attack on her sister.

"Well, take a seat, all of you," I announced abruptly, cutting off the Leviathan's increasingly more intimate approach to Sona. I looked behind me to notice both Asia and Issei looking stunned. It was probably a shock to the, as they just saw two of the strongest devils in the Underworld act like total sis-cons. I can feel whatever respect that I had garnered form the two wither away. Luckily, the rest of my peerage had already met the two and are therefore not fazed by the harrowing ordeal.

This is why I wanted to go to a normal Human High School! To avoid my brother's overbearing nature. But noo, he followed me back up to the surface at the slightest hint of danger. I want to become an independent girl that doesn't need someone OP overlooking my life.

Current troubles temporarily were forgotten as I brooded over my brother's overprotectiveness, I crossed my arms and went back to watching the clock with a newly rekindled intensity. I hope that my heaven-be-damned fiance comes soon or I'm going to kick his ass. As I fumed, everyone around started to cautiously avoid me, except Serafall and brother, who continued to glomp their respective siblings. Sona then looked at me and held up a chess set, "A game?"

I looked at it, remembering how many times Sona has defeated me in this game of strategy. I nodded as the two of us started to set up the board and start another game of chess.

* * *

Janus's POV:

The purple portal hummed through the air of the dark basement. Looking around, my devil night vision allowed me to locate the light switch, to which I flicked it open. The light bulb flickered on, revealing a pool table, a couple of couches and a plasma television screen mounted onto the wall. My whole peerage, excluding Shirou and Erza, has already settled in or had left the basement to explore the rest of the manor. Taylor decided to stand next to me as my queen.

She wore a grey turtleneck sweater and faded jeans. She also had a yellow and black jacket that she would frequently keep the hood on. She had D-size breasts, a huge upgrade from her previously almost non-existent size. In fact, she would try to flaunt it in the face of women with lesser sizes. She slowly began to regain a more cheerful yet sarcastic disposition towards life without the "Shard" enforcing a conflict-inducing personality onto her.

I looked at the rest of my peerage, having already connected to the bounded fields that were attached to the house. Blair is pretty much like her normal self. A purple cat with a chibi expression and a whirly tail. The only difference in that form is that her devil wings are permanently attached to her while she remains a cat. In her human form, she wore a skimpy witch's outfit with her hat, Zukun. She would often indulge in her lust and sloth, constantly lazing about on my lap and shoulder.

In addition, she would try to get into my pants with every chance that she got. In cat form, while lying on my lap, her paws would "accidentally" wander underneath my pants. It gets a little annoying after a while as I had to constantly bat them away.

Ryuko still wore her sailor girl uniform, Senketsu, and she now decided to also wear a false Admiral's cap of the same dark blue and red color palette. In addition, she managed to bond so well with her kamui that he is now capable of transforming into multiple types of clothing. Her tentacle fetish has also hit a new peak, which is disturbing in itself. After watching a certain cartoon made by ZONE, she took it upon herself to reenact that scene with Senketsu, in the living room of all places. Poor Shirou was never the same when he walked in with his weekly bag of groceries.

Worst of all, I can't tell what the two talk to each other about, as Senketsu is technically considered her familiar. I would absently wonder why Ryuko would start to laugh raucously at random times, but also not when she starts to giggle pervertedly in my direction with her gear-shaped eyes. I hope it wasn't about the stupid Magical Girl Tentacle scene she tried to reenact.

And there is Kaneki. Well, he was extremely thankful when I rescued from Jason's tortuous clutches, even if I was a devil. I was incredibly lucky that Jason wasn't around, seeing as he was hunting around for some human prey, when I was summoned by Kaneki. I don't know if I would have been able to react in time for his probable interception. When I showed him the anime that chronologued his life as a half-ghoul, he agreed to my assessment that it's good that he was no longer in Jason's clutches. Apparently, he had not been under Jason's sessions enough in order to meet Riza. He had still wanted the Kakuja, citing that it is a powerful defensive ability. So, Kaneki and I took a quick jaunt through one of the more unorganized Wards in an alternate reality to quickly butcher some ghouls. It took him about 20 ghouls to be able to activate it. I was forced to knock him when he activated it due to the madness that it inflicted, almost causing the destruction of the training room. It took long hours of practice, but he was finally able to keep the Kakujo active without succumbing to its madness for at most 20 minutes.

His hair was a mix of white and black. His fingernails were already black, as they had to be regrown too many times already. He also insists on continuing to wear his Anteiku server uniform, which I had to yoink from an alternate reality. In addition, he kept on an eyepatch and acted like my pseudo-butler, despite my constant refusals.

Speaking of doing a duty that I never designated, Itachi is still acting as my shadowy bodyguard. Despite my constant refusals, he still insists on protecting me as service to bringing him back to life. Sometimes, I manage to get him to do some recreational, such as chess, but he would always be back to his designated location at my shadow after brutally dissecting a board. He even took it upon himself to learn shadow magic in order to more effectively hide his presence from others. His Presence concealment is so good that he was somehow able to hide from my bounded field. He wears a standard ANBU battle armor set along with a Karasu ANBU mask. The most astonishing thing was that the metal protector that he wore on his bicep now shows the Valefor crest instead of the Konoha Leaf. I once asked him why he changed symbols, and he responded, "You are my new master, seeing how I am part of your peerage, right? Therefore, I must wear your symbol."

On the plus side, one of his few hobbies is taking care of a family of crows he had found along with Ruby Toujou, who has a crush on him. When the crows from his contract found out that he can now fly on his own thanks to his demonic wings, they were strangely pleased by this. They agreed to teach him Crow Senjutsu, as it requires its practitioner to float in the air and clear his mind in order to absorb nature energy. He managed to learn this art within 2 weeks, one day to learn how to clear his mind and the rest on gathering Nature Chakra safely. Fuckin Prodigy, indeed. He can only hold Sage Mode for 15 minutes and also had to remain constantly in the air, but he had gained insane chakra reserves and strength during that time frame. I warned him that he should be cautious in gathering nature chakra in certain worlds as pollution is a common occurrence in most worlds ruled by man.

Ruby Toujou was luckily not a true fangirl. Sure, she had her crush on Itachi, but she doesn't force it on Itachi, chase after him in an obnoxious manner nor work only to impress him. It helps that they were able to keep their conversations focused on crows. She wore something that isn't ordinary for a secretary. You know, business slacks and a business outfit. She also decided to wear a frame of fake glasses that are able to act as a conduit for her magic. However, she has a huge BDSM fetish. I mean, her ultimate move is to literally chain herself and therefore empower herself. Anyway, she started to learn more magic from Zelretch and I's extensive collection of magic books, probably to help Oyakata prepare for her classes. Oyakata had managed to get a teaching position in Homunculus Magic, apparently, her sunflower monsters were homunculi.

Seras decided to retain the British police uniform that she had since her death. She mostly bothered to exercise and practice some of her vampiric magic and might. She also got bored at times and played around with unloading a machine gun into a dummy, that is magically enforced, causing it to explode. She is also taken to saying "Bitches love Cannons!" after I showed her Hellsing Abridged. She would often experience moments of puppy love as she would look at Alucard adoringly and moments of extreme laughter at the ridiculous statements of the alternate Alucard.

Finally, there is Akame. Who really hasn't changed. Still the same Akame who wears a schoolgirl uniform with frills. I think that's what it is? I'm not totally sure. Anyway, she is still eating meat twice her weight and burning it off immediately. Murasame lays by her feet as she munches down on piles of roasted ham with flecks of meat on the side of her mouth. I threw a towel at her.

"Clean up. You do realize the main purpose of this visit is to meet Rias Gremory? You can continue eating after, just bring some food for the trip." I responded to her shocked face. She then realized what I said and nodded sheepishly, grabbing a styrofoam box to place some meat into.

"Okay guys." I clapped my hands, "It's time to meet her. I don't know if there are resistance to my marriage with her, so that will mean that I need to come in with a show of force."

"Sure thing, taichou." Ryuko calmly got up from her armchair as she was previously playing Smash Melee on the console.

The rest wordlessly filed out of the house with him and groaned as sunlight smacked them in the face.

"Why are devils essentially photophobic?" Taylor complained, rubbing her eyes. "I just want to go back to sleep."

"Because we're primarily nocturnal." I said, "Now, where is Kouh?"

I asked around a couple of the locals before we were directed to a large campus. Now where is the old school building-huh, that was easy. I noticed a sign that read "Old School Campus". I shrugged and the group walked towards the building.

* * *

Rias's POV:

It's almost 3:00 PM, and Valefor still hasn't arrived yet. You know what, I'm going to go take a shower, I feel a whole lot calmer when I soak myself.

"Akeno," I informed my Queen, "I'm going to take a shower." Akeno nodded to my remark as Issei suddenly started to bleed from his nose. Koneko looked perturbed at Issei's antics while I chuckled at it.

"This'll help me relax." I thought as I pushed the shower knob to the hot side. Steam started to fill the shower stall as the hot water drizzled down my body. It never bothered me that people are concerned about my nude body-seeing that the Gremory family is nudist. Issei is probably looking in my general direction with a perverted expression on his face while my brother will be looking at him with a terrifying expression on his face. Some may see that expression as disgusting, but I can't help but find it endearing. Even then, it does get tiring when people only notice her breasts.

The alarm ward over the campus triggered in a blare of noise to my senses. I immediately jumped out of the shower, dried myself off with a simple spell and hastily donned my clothes. I noticed that everyone was already looking at the doorway with apprehension as I left the shower stall. Koneko sniffed the air and seemed to be both shocked and confused at the odors present, instilling more caution in the rest of us.

The door opened to reveal a black and white haired butler. I think it is one, but this is most likely in order to introduce Janus. He's probably some stuck up jerk if he's going to get his butler to introduce him

"Greetings." he began, either ignoring or being ignorant of the tension thick in the air, "Janus Valefor and his Peerage will be arriving. I hope sir knows when his servant wants to help him." Oh, it's good that the Valefor isn't that arrogant. But, wait… peerage? Don't devils needs to register with-

"AJUKA!" Sirzechs yelled, savagely punching the air above him, "That bastard! He didn't bother to tell me that the Valefor house is alive?! I thought we were friends, camaderies in arms, brother from another mother!" He started to stomp around and mutter darkly under his breath.

The Valefor, maybe 18 years old, entered the room next. He awkwardly looked at everyone, who were either glaring at him or keeping a neutral expression. "Is this the right room?" he asked, "Nevermind, hey guys, come in!" He looks...nice. He had dark brown hair, bordering black, that appeared windswept, probably from flying over here, and emerald eyes. In addition, there is also a gemstone earring on his left earlobe that seemed to constantly shift in color and pulsed with magical power. He wears a dark green hoodie and black pants along with what appears to be a knife strapped to the left side of his leg. When I looked at him, he looked right back at me, barely drifting down to look at my breast. That's nice to feel, knowing that there is someone that will look at you with something other than lust.

His peerage then followed in. The first person to follow was a brunette with wide-rimmed glasses and wore a grey turtleneck. She appeared to be keenly observing the atmosphere as she flinched unknowingly to the magical presence of brother and Serafall. She also had a couple of Locusts on her shoulder for some reason, it may link to a Sacred Gear or her species.

The next one wore a sailor's costume with an Admiral's cap. She has a distinctive red bang on her overall navy blue hair. She also carried this absurdly large metal case that was slung over her bag like it was some backpack. I can feel a parasitic presence within her judging from how her magic keeps fluctuating as it constantly shifting from her having some to not having some according to my senses. I wonder if that is okay for her. I then paused again, looking at the distinctive dress of a certain anime character. However, she looks an awful like Ryuko Matoi…. Is she an anime fan or is it something larger?

The following member of his peerage stepped in. She had raven-black hair and wore a secretary uniform with chain bracelets jangling on her wrists. She was holding a clipboard and was muttering something about marriage laws. Issei and Akeno looked at her in interest and lust, whether at her chains or breasts, I don't want to know.

After her, there was someone who I think is a vampire, seeing as she has crimson slitted eyes. She wore a tan police uniform and had breasts almost the same size as mine. My arm started to push my breasts up, the Valefor looked at me in a humoring expression on his face. I dropped my arms and glared at the vampire. She was cleaning an Enfield with an oiled rag while walking in. Her breasts bounced up and down along with her gait. Issei's nose started to bleed as his head started to follow the deadly armaments of the vampire.

There was also…. A cat with a comically wide witch hat and devil wings dozing on a floating pumpkin as it drifted into the room. Is that really part of his peerage, I don't know any cats that have devil wings. It yawned cutely as it apparently woke up from its cat nap. But then, the cat started to leer at Kiba, who looked at it apprehensively. Maybe it is not a cat?

I then noticed Kiba and Koneko looking at whoever came behind the cat in shock and intrigue. I turned back to see the next person. She was eating a foam plate filled with a small tower of meat. What? I gaped at the ridiculous sight of the thin girl and her meat. I watched in awe and disgust as she another slab of meat disappeared into that impossible void of a mouth. By her side, there was a black blade that leaked barely restrained bloodlust. The black-haired girl paused before taken another piece and looked at us as if she was dissecting us for meat. I shivered, I hope that she isn't a cannibal.

"So…. hey." the Valefor lazily waved. Sona, both of our peerages, Sirzechs and I all facefaulted the exclamation. Serafall was already shaking Janus's hands enthusiastically. "It's nice to meet the scion of Valefor again. Do you know who I am?" she babbled as she released his hand.

"Yes." he replied, "Ajuka told me about most of the relative information of modern Devil Society. But, right now, I am supposed to meet a Rias Gremory?" He looked at me, his glance lingering on my eyes a little bit longer.

Grayfia, being her normal maid self, wordless pointed at me as I walked gracefully forward to him, if I didn't trip over nothing somehow. "Am I that nervous?" I panicked as I fell to ground.

I was caught swiftly by Valefor in his arms, who was closest to me at the time. I felt my cheeks heat up as my brother was loudly brooding and Akeno was giggling in the back. He looked sheepish at whatever expression was on my face and helped prop me back up.

I guess that he's a gentleman, or he is faking it. However, I doubt that Riser would even give the courtesy of being helpful, probably going to be his lusty and narcissistic self. He waved his hand and 8 chairs were dropped out of a dark purple portal. Serafall stared at the portal with undisguised enthusiasm, probably wondering how she can turn the portal frame into a light blue color for her Magical Girl show. The underworld was never capable of interdimensional travel due to its inherent dangers, but the Valefor can just casually pull portals that can go across universes out of nowhere? I see that he may be powerful, I mean, dimensional magic is powerful any way you look at it, even a pocket inventory is still extremely useful.

"You probably know that I am Janus Valefor, sole heir of the Valefor Family," he said as he sat down on the chair. "These are Taylor Hebert, my queen; Ruby Toujou and Blair, my bishops; Ken Kaneki and Seras Victoria, my rooks; and Ryuko Matoi and Akame, my pawns." he pointed at each of the his peerage as they greeted us. Those names remind me of someone…. Or something.

"Wait just a minute" my cute pawn loudly exclaimed while rudely pointing at Ryuko, "You're that chick from that boobfest of an anime!" When he made that declaration, said recipient of the declaration smacked him with a toothpick that she was previously using to her pick her teeth.

I looked back at the peerage in shock, finally realizing just who they were reminding me of. Other than the Hebert, I can identify the rest of the peerage from specific Japanese Animations. Sona then paled, looking at Taylor, "By the Morningstar's darkness, you're the main protagonist of Worm!" and started to slowly back away from her.

* * *

Janus's POV:

Rias really is a beautiful woman. My Greed keeps on flaring in want whenever I look at her, but I forced an expressionless look on my face. A devil's sins are always amplified in one of them, and apparently, my Greed knows no bounds, sigh. I think I need a pool of gold or maybe go gallivanting in a world like One Piece for treasure. This was also not helped by the somewhat kind personality that she portrays, especially for a devil. Sure, she has her lustful and greedy moments, but she still acts as an overall nice and pleasant person to be around.

Of course, it didn't help that Blair also transformed into her witch form and started flirting with a blondie, who I presume to be one of Rias's peerage. The white haired girl is looking at my bishop with her hackles raised like a cat. Maybe, she is a cat. And me, I just sat down an grabbed a bag of popcorn from my hammerspace to watch the chaos as the devils realize that my peerage is comprised of fictional beings.

The other devils had finally stopped panicking and order started to reinstate itself in the room. And….. they finally realize that most of my peerage has a kill count attributed to their name. Rias awkwardly smiled, probably terrified of what my peerage would do if I ordered them to. "S-so, you watch anime?" Rias nervously chuckled as she looked at my peerage. Her gaze lingered the longest on Kaneki, no doubt thinking about his species' cannibalistic urges.

"Yes. I do watch anime." I answered tersely, a little annoyed that they're apprehensive about only one man in my peerage, when the rest are just as deadly, well maybe not Blair or Ruby.

"Now stop looking at Kaneki as if he's going to eat you all. His physical body had transformed to resemble more like a Devil than like a Ghoul, so he doesn't have the urge to dine on human flesh, he really only needs it in order to feed his Kagune. The rest are also not going to kill you right now, so there is no need to worry." They all released a sigh that they were all holding.

Rias continued, "My name is Rias Gremory, daughter of the Gremory Pillar. I would like to introduce to you my peerage. My queen, Akeno Himejima. My bishop, Asia Argento. My rook, Koneko Toujou. My knight, Yuuto Kiba. And my pawn, Issei Hyoudou." She pointed at each of her peerage members as she named them. Akeno gave me a flirty wink. Asia gave me a nervous wave. Kiba gave me a respectful nod. Koneko's face displayed impassivity. And Issei had the expression of both a confused and territorial man.

A black-haired she-devil then came forward in order to introduce herself. "Greetings, my name is Sona Sitri. My queen, Tsubaki Shinra. Momo Hanakai and Reya Kusaka, my bishops. Tomoe Meguri, my knight. Tsubasa Yura, my rook. And finally, Genshirou Shinji and Ruruko Nimura, my pawn." I guess that both of them introduced their peerage by Western standards since I did so. Anyway, I didn't really pay that much attention to the introduction, I only caught the name Sitri.

Next, the clearly strong devils in the room introduced themselves as Sirzechs Lucifer, Serafall Leviathan, and Grayfia Lucifuge. I nodded respectfully and shook each of their hands.

"Now that the pleasantries are over with." I questioned, "how and why did you find that marriage contract, Lucifer-sama."

Rias piped up, "My brother found it in one of the old records room and used it to allow me to escape a loveless marriage."

She has a good brother. I'll admit to the fact that she is hot, so I guess that I'll stay attached to her. In addition, I can't just let some lech do whatever he wants to such a cute girl.

"Are you satisfied with the arrangement, miss Gremory?" I asked.

"It's better than being with Riser."

Issei then piped up angrily, "Now hold up bastard. I can't let you add Buchou's glorious breasts to your harem of cute anime girls! I'll protect that with my life." He pointed at me.

I can't even. So, I started to burst into laughter as the rest of his peerage mates face-palmed at his bullheadedness. My peerage started to giggle at the ridiculous conviction in his voice.

"We were all picked at the worst points of our lives or at an alternate version of your 'canon' where everything went to shit. Did you forget that most of our stories were dark?" Taylor spoke up in a monotone voice while a frown is set on her face. The locusts on her shoulders started to hum menacingly, so I scooted my chair away from her. I still remember the last time she blew up on someone, that village was never able to regrow their crops in time for winter. I had to literally grab fertile soil and seeds from a different world to fix it. The curses…. Oh the amount of curses in the soil terrified me.

Issei shrank back as he looked at my peerage, most likely remembering their stories. Well, except for Blair, who is just a cat that just decided to join me.

"You know." I stated, "I would like to meet this Riser guy and see what he is like. If he is like who you describe him to-"

A circle with the Phenex symbol appeared and a blond devil appeared from it along with his peerage.

"Riser would like to demand why his marriage contract with Rias Gremory was cancelled." The blond shit forcibly asked, looking at Sirzechs with a stink-eye. Okay, nevermind, this guy **is** a piece of shit. My peerage looks at him disgusted as Rias and her peerage looked at him annoyed, excluding Issei.

"Riser asks who are you, lowly peasant." he asks as he points at me. Wow, not even checking to make sure he didn't insult a fellow noble.

"Riser Phenex," I began, "My name is Janus Valefor. It appears that my family's marriage contract with the Gremory house has superseded your own, however, I'll give you a fair chance and challenge you to a Rating Game. Ain't I nice?" I waved my hand at his purple face, as he realized that I stole Rias away from him.

"I accept. We will do battle in week's time." the arrogant blond curtly bit out, his face full of loathing and he immediately stalked back out of the room.

"I guess that I get to fight for Rias's hand. Don't worry, fair lady," I mischievously grinned, "You'll get to see what this rogue can do." I decided to forgo my previous plan of apathy, might as well endear this group to me. I did a two-finger salute as my peerage and I fell backwards into a portal that I spawned lying on the floor.

After the portal closed before us, I saw Rias's face was hanging open in shock.

"So." Ryuko lazily began, "Can I go see Zelretch? I might as well tell Shirou and Erza that we have a war game to play. I want to beat that chicken wing myself." She started to laugh as she leaned against her blade case.

"Sure. Sure." I said as she waltzed over to the red-framed portal. I walked to my study and grinned. I wonder what the birdy is going to bring to the fight because he is going to have one hell of a time with Dimensional Demon. I started to laugh demonically and stopped. That nickname is retarded.

* * *

 **Okay. So this was pretty much the next part to the meet &greet for the fanfiction. Simple. So, see you next time! **

**Tata!**


End file.
